


Tricycle, Coffee and Hot Stranger

by akahaashit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, M/M, and another au, tricycle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted coffee. But instead he got a date to take him for coffee and a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricycle, Coffee and Hot Stranger

It was cramped and he hated it.

They, meaning him and a guy he doesn’t know, are currently in a too small, three-wheeled car (or was it tricycle or something), that’s moving too slow because of the traffic. He knows he should’ve just refused when they called him for a foreign exchange program. He’s currently in the heart of the Philippines, trying to blend in with all these tanned (or was it their natural skin color), black-haired people. Everything about the place was foreign and unusual. Everything was also crowded. And it didn’t help that he has blond hair and too pale skin that makes people stare at him wherever he goes.

Back to the current dilemma, the tricycle isn’t moving at all. And he is pissed and cranky and it’s too hot, plus he’s still haven’t got his daily dose of ice coffee. The man beside him with unruly black curls and pale skin, is also sweating though he’s in a white t-shirt, which is clinging into him. If it wasn’t for the heat, he would’ve wished it was him who was clinging at the said guy. He was also foreign, that much is obvious. And he also seemed to be a student. Maybe he was the same age as him. But the thing that makes him go ‘ohhhh and ahhhh’, was the man’s eyes. It was blue. A beautiful shade of blue. And he just stared at it, aware that the man is feeling uncomfortable with all the staring.

A blast of air was welcomed as the tricycle started moving again. He regrettably peeled his eyes off the stranger and focus at the notes in his hands. He reviewed until late night but it didn’t stop him from getting anxious. He was occupied by his notes for a few more minutes until he noticed the stranger staring at him.

Gulping a big lump in his throat that he didn’t know was there, he asked. “What is it?”

The stranger looked taken aback and he raised an eyebrow. “Why, I didn’t know Gods can speak to mere mortals like me.”

“Excuse me? What are you talking about?” The guy was definitely weird. Most especially with the thing he just rumbled.

“Why I’m talking about how you look like Apollo with your blond hair and beautiful face and also those cold and unforgiving eyes. Tell me, Apollo, where are you heading?” His voice is crisp and deep and alluring. It makes him want to melt. Apollo his ass, he might as well be a God too.

“I just want to get my usual fill of coffee. And my name’s Enjolras, not Apollo.” Did he just give his name to a stranger? Damn, he did. He just gave his name to a stranger. To a hot stranger to top that.

“Well Apollo, I am Grantaire. And I am also hoping for a coffee. ”

“If you would just call me Enjolras, I would want you to accompany me for coffee, Grantaire.”  He lingered longer than necessary at each syllable of his name. And when Grantaire smirked, he flushed.  Did he just invite him for coffee? First giving his name to a stranger and now inviting him for a coffee, what’s wrong with him today?

“I would want to join you for coffee, Enjolras, but for now I am late for class and I’ll just grab coffee in the cafeteria. I would want to take your number instead though.” He blushed three shades of red and Grantaire gave him a wink. When he noticed he wouldn’t be giving his number, he took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on his reviewer. “Call me.”  And as if on cue, the tricycle stopped at a big building he’s definitely not familiar of. “See you, Enjolras. And I hope to see you again to take your invitation for coffee.”

He hands the driver some money, gave Enjolras some cheery wave, and entered the large gates of his college. Boy he would definitely take the tricycle again tomorrow. Most especially because he has something to look forward to.

Grantaire… He’s handsome and witty. He would totally remember him.

The side of his mouth tugged and a soft smile was given as he stared at the numbers scrawled in his reviewer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote. I hope it was good though. Should I make a sequel?


End file.
